doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo Vásquez
|nacimiento = 6 de febrero de 1971 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Dulcina Carballo (tía) Mariana Vásquez (hija) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 (29 años) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = 20180209143638632-Demo-1-GERARDO-VASQUEZ-2018-.ogg |demo2 = GalvanaxVozNinjaSteel.ogg |demo3 = DemoMeowth.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gerardo Vásquez thumb|230px|Tributo a Gerardo Vásquez thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE GERARDO VÁSQUEZ COMO JACK SLATER thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai thumb|right|230px|Entrevista thumb|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|230px MeowthRocketTeam02.png|Meowth del Equipo Rocket en la franquicia de Pokémon, su personaje más emblemático. Pokemon-logo.png|El Narrador también en la franquicia de Pokémon, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Megatron1.jpg|Megatron en la franquicia de Transformers, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Nick Fury - CPTWS.png|Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel hasta Capitán América y el soldado del invierno y en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Stan-smith-American-Dad%21.jpg|Stan Smith en Un agente de familia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson en Padre de familia desde la cuarta temporada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hibbert.png|Dr. Julius Hibbert en Los Simpsons (Temps. 10 - 14 y desde la Temp. 16), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LSPCEscanor.png|Escanor en Los siete pecados capitales y en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Triste.png|Triste en el redoblaje de La dama y el vagabundo y la secuela Las aventuras de Scamp. Skinner.png|Director Seymour Skinner también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. Barney Gomez.png|Barney Gómez también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. Policia Lou.png|Policía Lou también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. Jimbo Jones2.png|Jimbo Jones también en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. RobertoSedinho.jpg|Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Shikaku-nara-478945.png|Shikaku Nara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. He-Man2002.png|He-Man en la serie animada de 2002 de He-Man y los amos del universo. RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber en Anatomía según Grey. Franklin19.jpg|Director Franklin en ICarly. Lizziemcguire(30).png|Director Tweedy (2ª voz) en Lizzie McGuire. Ransik.jpg|Ransik en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Lost_Canvas_Aldebaran.png|Hasgard / Aldebarán de Tauro en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Lost_Canvas_Fantasos_forma_real.png|Phantasos (forma real) también en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Go_Koga.png|Go Koga en Bleach. Dordoni 4860.png|Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (N.º 103) también en Bleach. Wolfram pelicula two heroes.png|Wolfram en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Lee_Bruce_Long2.png|Lee Bruce Long en Shaman King. Jack_slater.jpg|Jack Slater en El último gran héroe. d_boys_1995_mike.jpg|Mike Lowrey en el doblaje original de Bad Boys. Raymond Gaines.jpg|Raymond "Ray" Galones en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés. Hércules-2004-1a1.jpg|Hércules en la película homónima del 2014. Kruger_Eraser.gif|John "The Eraser" Kruger en el doblaje original de El protector. Perrydoj.png|Perry White en el Universo de DC Films. DC Principal Howard Greenl.png|Director Howard Green en Dawson's Creek. Kevin_sorbo_oc.jpg|Frank Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Mac_taylor_csi_ny.jpg|Mac Taylor en CSI: New York (Temps. 3 - 6). Eaa909e94f61250cafc62392b5298cdf1.jpg|Kirby Morris en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. KGMRichmondValentine.png|Richmonde Valentine (Samuel L. Jackson) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. Albert hinkey.png|Albert Hinkey en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Richard clayton kensington.png|Richard Clayton Kesington también en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Marco axelbender.png|Marco Axelbender también en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Boog.jpg|Boog en Open Season 2 y 3. Director Wartz.png|Director Wartz (3ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Shuuko Marukura.png|Shuuko Marukura (Padre de Marucho) en Bakugan. Davis-RMPG.png|Davis Okoye en Rampage: Devastación. Duke_Serenity_2019.png|Duke en Obsesión. Aquaman18Nereus.png|Rey Nereus en Aquaman. Comisionado Loeb.jpg|Comisionado Gillian Loeb en Batman inicia. Bedlam - D2.png|Bedlam en Deadpool 2. Jack-VNM.png|Jack (Jefe de Eddie) en Venom (2018). Ramses-0.jpg|Ramsés en Nacho Libre. Morpheo Matrix3.gif|Morpheo (Laurence Fishburne) en Matrix revoluciones. GusMancuso.jpg|Jefe Gus Mancuso (Laurence Fishburne) en Pasajeros. Realsteel_ricky.jpg|Ricky en Gigantes de acero. DHS-_Samuel_L._Jackson_in_xXx.jpg|August Gibbons en las películas de XxX. CDH_Harold_Dawson.png|Harold Dawson en Cuestión de honor. CoronelWeber.jpg|Coronel Weber (Forest Whitaker) en La llegada. Mitch.PNG|Mitch Buchannon en Guardianes de la bahía (2017). GalvanaxNinjaSteel.jpg|Galvanax en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. PRBM - AlcaldeDaniels.png|Adam Daniels en Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. JhWi3ReydelosBolos.png|Rey del barrio en John Wick 3: Parabellum. WCM-Blackhand.jpg|Puño negro en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos. Osman Atto Halcon.gif|Osman Atto en La caída del Halcón Negro. 56821566.png|Romeo en Soldado Universal 2: El regreso (redoblaje). JDM4DanielRigg.png|Daniel Rigg en El juego del miedo IV (doblaje original). Alcalde Rango.png|El Alcalde en Rango. Chicotazo Turbo.PNG|Chicotazo en Turbo. Victor-2.png|Víctor (Adulto) en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. SDM-Hulk.png|Bruce Banner / Hulk en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. SDM-IronMan.png|Tony Stark / Iron Man también en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. SDM-Namor.png|Namor también en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. ULS-DuendeVerde.png|Hector Jones/El Duende Verde en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. Phil-ken-sebben-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-60.3.jpg|Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Haroud-hazi-bin-aladdin-32.2.jpg|Harud Hazi Bin en Aladdín. Vlcsnap-2016-08-14-19h15m31s1401.png|Puro Hueso / Huesos en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Temp. 6) y Cumpleaños Cartoon Network. DirectorRanoso.jpg|Director Ranoso en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Mr. Meaty Doug.jpg|Doug, el guardia en Mr. Meaty. Sargento de sin sonrisas.jpg|Sargento de Escuela Reformatoria "Sin Sonrisas" en Phineas y Ferb. Puño-hierro-juniper-lee.png|Puño de Hierro en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. ProfPompaYoga.PNG|Profesor de Pompayoga en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. Kazuma furiido by vergildvs-d3cgf3t.png|Kazuma / Furido en Naruto Shippūden. 1286838301167 f.jpg|Raye Penber en Death Note. Gensai Kuroki (KA).jpg|Gensai Kuroki en Kengan Ashura. Militante A (HM).jpg|Militante A en Hero Mask. VLDIverson.png|General Iverson en Voltron: El defensor legendario. VLDKeith'sDad.png|Padre de Keith en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Gus Goldman (C&T).png|Gus Goldman en Carole & Tuesday. Heath Grice (BC).png|Heath Grice en Black Clover. Kirin MP100.png|Kirin Joudou en Mob Psycho 100. Twayne Violahuesos Boneraper ugly americans.jpg|Twayne Violahuesos en Ugly Americans. Entrenador.png|Entrenador en Chicken Little. Root-the-rooster-barnyard-2.45.jpg|Root en La granja. ElBasurero.png|Hombre Basura (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Green-lantern-john-stewart-static-shock-5.29.jpg|John Stewart / Linterna Verde (1ª voz) en Static Shock. Osebo (SS).jpg|Osebo también en Static Shock. Heavy Man (SS).jpg|Dr. Koenig / Heavyman y también en Static Shock. SSP-Tombstone.png|L. Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone "Big Man" (1ª voz) en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SSP-Kraven.png|Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven el Cazador en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SSP-Ox.png|Raymond Bloch / Ox en El espectacular Hombre Araña. SSP-KennyKong.png|Kenny "King" Kong (ep. 3, 5) en El espectacular Hombre Araña. KingPeppy Trolls.png|Rey Peppy en Trolls. Paparoni render.png|Dr. Paparoni en Dragon Ball Super. Shantsa Artwork.png|Shantsa también en Dragon Ball Super. DQDND Hadler.png|Hadler en Las aventuras de Fly. Baltro.gif|Baltro en Zatch Bell. Hige.png|Hige también en Zatch Bell. Taigokumaru.png|Taigokumaru en Inuyasha. Barton NiNoKuni.png|Barton Rosch en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. Tanabe (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Tanabe en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san Onimaru- Gun.jpg|Onimaru en Samurai Gun, la serie JaxRENDER.png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs en Mortal Kombat X. Baraka MKX Render.png|Baraka también en Mortal Kombat X. Triborg Portrait.png|Tri-Borg también en Mortal Kombat X. Flash-jay-garrick-injustice-2-12.1.jpg|Flash (Jay Garrick) en Injustice 2. Detective MarcianoLB3.png|Detective Marciano en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. General Zod-0.png|General Zod en LEGO Dimensions. Jonah-shadow-of-the-tomb-raider-6.33.jpg|Jonah Maiava en Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Ryze1.png|Ryze (Act.) en League of Legends. JadeRabbitPortrait.png|Conejo de Chocolate de Jade (Amor de Luz de Luna) en Smite. Brock Pearson.jpg|Brock Pearson en Monsters University. RomainGrandeMia.png|Romain en Mia. Campamocha-RugratsCrecidos.png|Director Campamocha (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos. Swanky-pet-alien-92.1.jpg|Swanky en Mascotas extraterrestres. Patrick-winks-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-1.51.jpg|Patricio Winks (2ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. El Malefico ML.png|El Maléfico en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Imaginary-man-foster-home-1.png|Hombre Imaginario en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Zeebad-doogal-6.54.jpg|Zeebad en Doogal. Saesee Tiin cwu6u.jpg|Saesee Tiin en Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith y Star Wars: Guerras clónicas. Fenn Rau - Star Wars Rebels.png|Fenn Rau en Star Wars Rebels. Samuel L. Jackson 2018.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Samuel L. Jackson. Laurence Fishburne 2014-07.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Laurence Fishburne. Dwayne Johnson 2017.jpg|Dwayne Johnson otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. Holt_McCallany_2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Holt McCallany. Gerardo Vásquez (nacido el 6 de febrero de 1971) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es más conocido por interpretar personajes como Meowth y el Narrador en la franquicia de Pokémon, también es conocido por ser la voz de Ransik en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo, la primera voz de Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Boog desde la segunda película de Open Season, Stan Smith en Un agente de familia y Megatron en la franquicia de Transformers. La mayoría de sus papeles son identificados por su voz grave. También es conocido por su programa de radio "Eclectica" en la radio ruidoblanco.fm bajo el nombre de "Gerry Eclectica". thumb|224x224px Biografía Gerardo Vásquez es originario de la Ciudad de México, egresado de la secundaria № 10 Leopoldo Ayala. Después de esto, ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1990 gracias a Eduardo Fonseca, donde también se ha desempeñado como director de diálogos. A la par de doblaje, Gerardo ha laborado también en radio, teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Destacando su labor como director de Órbita 105.7 y el ser voz institucional de Radio Disney México. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime Unshō Ishizuka * Las aventuras de Fly - Baran (ep. 26) * Pokémon - Narrador / Koffing (voice-over, un ep.) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Narrador * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Narrador * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Narrador * Pokémon XY - Narrador * Pokémon Sun & Moon - Narrador Inuko Inuyama * Pokémon - Meowth * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Meowth * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Meowth * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Meowth * Pokémon XY - Meowth * Pokémon Sun & Moon - Meowth Hiroshi Yanaka * Naruto - Shikaku Nara * Naruto Shippūden - Shikaku Nara Kōji Ishii * Zatch Bell - Hige * Bleach - Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio Tomokazu Sugita * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Aldebarán (Hasgard) de Tauro / Phantasos (Forma real) / Narrador / Insertos * Los siete pecados capitales - Escanor Otros * Pokémon - Santa Claus / Victor / Alcalde de Trovitópolis / Sr. Douglas / Meowth del Dugtrio Trío / Rattata parlante / Jefe de los Estafadores (temp. 4) * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Getalong * Zatch Bell - Baltro * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Roberto Sedinho / Locutor de los Partidos * Inuyasha - Taigokumaru / Gyouh * Shaman King - Lee Bruce Long * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Insertos * One Piece (4Kids) - Narrador * Las aventuras de Fly - Hadler * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Cronista en batalla * Death Note - Ray Penber * Bleach - Go Koga * Koni Chan - El Espacio * Bakugan - Shuuko Marukura * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron * Samurai Gun, la serie - Onimaru * Naruto Shippūden - Kazuma/Furido * Black Clover - Heath Grice * Dragon Ball Super - Dr. Paparoni / Shantsa * Mob Psycho 100 - Kirin Joudou * Hero Mask - Militante A * Carole & Tuesday - Gus Goldman * Kengan Ashura - Gensai Kuroki * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Tanabe Series animadas Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameos) * Un agente de familia - Stan Smith Charlie Adler * ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks - Patricio Winks (2ª voz) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Hulk Jimmy / Hombre Basura (última aparición) Clancy Brown * Phineas y Ferb - Sargento del campamento Sin Sonrisas * Rugrats Crecidos - Director Campamocha Nolan North * Voltron: El defensor legendario - General Iverson * MAD - Flecha Verde (un ep.) Patrick Warburton * Cleveland - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia - Joe Swanson (desde 4ª temp.) Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameo) * Un agente de familia - Stan Smith Los Simpson *'Harry Shearer' ** Dr. Hibbert (desde 10ª temp.) ** Seymour Skinner (desde 16ª temp.) ** Reverendo Alegría (24ª temp.) *'Hank Azaria' ** Lou (desde 17ª temp.) ** Profesor Frink (algunos eps. de las temps. 17, 18 y 25) ** Serpiente (Snake Jailbird) (25ª temp.) *'Dan Castellaneta' ** Abuelo Abraham Simpson (algunos eps. de las temps. 19, 20, 22 y 25) ** Barney Gumble (desde 16ª temp. ** Jardinero Willie (algunos eps. de las temps. 20, 21 y 25) ** Krusty el Payaso (algunos eps. de las temps. 19, 21 y 25) *'Pamela Hayden' ** Jimbo Jones (desde 16ª temporada) Otros * Ugly Americans - Twayne Violahuesos * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (2ª voz) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Director Ranoso * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Puño de Hierro * Nico - Coronel Alfred Nevada (un ep.) * Combo Niños - Diadoro * Mascotas extraterrestres - Swanky * Teamo Supremo - Capitán Excelente * El espectacular Hombre Araña: **L. Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone "Big Man" (1ª voz) (Keith David / Kevin Michael Richardson) **Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven el Cazador (Eric Vesbit) **Raymond Bloch / Ox (Danny Trejo) **Kenny "King" Kong (Andrew Kishino) (ep. 3, 5) * El Hombre Araña: La serie - Presentación e insertos (2003) * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lord Tigre / Duende Verde/Hector Jones * Joe - Jack * Peter Pan y los piratas - Jefe indio * Los castores cascarrabias - Voz del destino / Voces diversas * He-Man y los amos del universo - He-Man * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (3ª voz) * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Rock * Iron Kid - Narrador * Invasor Zim - Agente "Trasero Pálido" / Voces diversas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb - Jefe de la Escuela Reformatoria Sin Sonrisas * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron / Galvatron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Pez Koi * Transformers: Prime - Megatron * Star Wars Rebels - Fenn Rau * El laboratorio de Dexter - Entrenador de quemados (un ep.) * MAD - Agente de Servicio Secreto / Superman / Khan / Roadblock / Voces adicionales (temp. 4) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jefe de Empresa Chanax * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Padre de Keith * Mia - Romain * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Sr. Chapin * (Des)encanto - DIos * Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo - Voces adicionales Películas Samuel L. Jackson * Tienda de unicornios (2019) - El vendedor * XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Agente Augustus Eugene Gibbons * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) - Barron * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury (tráiler) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Richmond Valentine * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Nick Fury * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Nick Fury * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Nick Fury * Thor (2011) - Nick Fury * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury * Mother and Child (2009) - Paul * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Nick Fury * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Neville Flynn * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - August Gibbons * XxX (2002) - August Gibbons * Fórmula 51 (2001) - Elmo McElroy (segundo doblaje) Laurence Fishburne * John Wick 3: Parabellum (2019) - Rey del barrio * Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) - Dr. Bill Foster (tráiler) * Pasajeros (2016) - Jefe Gus Mancuso * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Perry White * Rudderless (2014) - Del (doblaje mexicano) * El hombre de acero (2013) - Perry White * Contagio (2011) - Dr. Ellis * Depredadores (2010) - Noland * Bobby (2006) - Edward Robinson * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Voz en cassette * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Oso en comercial * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Morpheus * Event Horizon (1997) - Miller * Perseguidos (1996) - Piper Dwayne Johnson * Rampage: Devastación (2018) - Davis Okoye * Guardianes de la bahía (2017) - Mitch Buchannon * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Jefe Raymond "Ray" Gaines * Hércules (2014) - Hércules * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Roadblock * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Luke Hobbs (tráiler) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Sean Porter * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck Forest Whitaker * La llegada (2016) - Coronel Weber * Navidad en familia (2013) - Reverendo Cornell Cobbs * El último desafío (2013) - Agente Binnister * Catch 44 (2010) - Ronny * Polvo azul (2009) - Charlie * The Great Debaters (2007) - Dr. James Farmer (versión Candiani) Holt McCallany * Monster Trucks (2017) - Burke * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) - Coronel Morgan (tráiler) * Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Frank * Crush (2013) - Mike Norris Jason Statham * Parker (2013) - Parker * Los indestructibles (2010) - Lee Navidad (versión TV) * Crank 2: Alto Voltaje (2009) - Chev Chelios (versión Antigua) * El transportador 3 (2008) - Frank Martin (versión Antigua) Hugo Weaving * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Megatron * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Megatron * Transformers (2007) - Megatron Djimon Hounsou * La tempestad (2010) - Caliban * Héroes (2009) - Henry Carver * Rendirse jamás (2008) - Jean Roqua Bruce A. Young * Jurassic Park III (2001) - M. B. Nash * Zona prohibida (1992) - Raymond * Bajos instintos (1992) - Andrews Terry Crews * Deadpool 2 (2018) - Bedlam * Dame la mano (2014) - Wilson Ólafur Darri Ólafsson * Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald (2018) - Skender * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Piloto de helicóptero Dolph Lundgren * Aquaman (2018) - Rey Nereus * El neutralizador (1997) - Mayor Frank Ross Jason Matthew Smith * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Cadete * Star Trek (2009) - Cadete Craig Robinson * Rapture-Palooza (2013) - Bestia * Guerra de Dragones (2007) - Bruce Kevin Durand * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Ricky * Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Comandante Mog 50 Cent * Setup (2011) - Sonny * De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Jamal Aiken Ron Perlman * Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Samuel * Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov Pierce Brosnan * Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Tom Ryan * Desafiando al destino (1999) - Archie "Búho Gris" Belaney Michael Taliferro * El poder de la traición (2003) - B. Free * Medio muerto (2002) - Little Joe Brian Thompson * El orden de la muerte (2001) - Cyrus Jacob * León: Peleador sin ley (1990) - Russell (redoblaje 2015) Tommy "Tiny" Lister * El viernes siguiente (2000) - Deebo * El hijo del diablo (2000) - Cassius Bill Nunn * Besos que matan (1997) - Det. John Sampson * El cuarto poder (1997) - Cliff Williams Joe Don Baker * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Jack Wade * El lado oculto (1995) - Clay Hinkle Arnold Schwarzenegger * El protector (1996) - John "The Eraser" Kruger (doblaje original) * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jack Slater Otros * Ni en sueños (2019) - Parker Wembley (Andy Serkis) * Hotel de criminales (2018) - Everest (Dave Bautista) * Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) - Zhao Long Ji (Chin Han) * Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) - Entrenador Milligan (Nicholas Lea) * Tropa de héroes (2018) - General Dostum (Navid Negabhan) * La noche del demonio: La última llave (2018) - Detective Whitfield (Marcus Henderson) * All Eyez on Me (2017) - Notorious B.I.G. (Jamal Woolard) * Catfight (2016) - Tom Ferguson (Stephen Gevedon) * Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) - Dr. Aexander Isaacs (Iain Glen) * Estaré en casa esta Navidad (2016) - Presentación * Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson (2016) - Charles Porter (Mike O'Malley) * Hasta el final (2016) - Insertos * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Varis (Dean Redman) * Guatdefoc (2016) - Papá (John Michael Higgins) * Londres bajo fuego (2016) - Voces adicionales * El constructor de botes (2015) - Inspector de uso de suelo * Enemigo invisible (2015) - Tte. Cnel. Ed Walsh (Gavin Hood) * Punto de quiebre (2015) - Insertos * Mistress America (2015) Insertos * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Insertos * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Rictus Erectus (Nathan Jones) * Dear White People (2014) - Fairbanks (Brandon Bell) * Perdida (2014) - Tanner Bolt (Tyler Perry) * El justiciero (2014) - Det. Frank Masters (David Harbour) * El depósito (2014) - Padre Reagan (Ross Bickell) / Insertos * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Kovacs (Jeff Goldblum) / Insertos * Ataque jurásico (2013) - Sargento * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Wireman (Sam Spruell) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Jimmy, el refrigerador (Kwasi Songui) * Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy (Nick Offerman) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Piloto de Aerolínea (Nikola Djuricko) * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Capitán Glen Merrick (Richard Fike) / Insertos * Magic Mike (2012) - Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) (versión Videomax) * El código del miedo (2012) - Alcalde Tremello (Chris Sarandon) * Let It Shine (2012) - Pastor Jacob DeBarge (Courtney B. Vance) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Charlie (Woody Harrelson) (2ª versión) * Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) - Richard Nader (Ray Liotta) * J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) * Rock It! (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Darkos (Iggy Pop) * El escritor fantasma (2010) - John Maddox (James Belushi) (redoblaje) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - B. A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Wyatt Anderson (Geoff Pierson) (doblaje mexicano) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Floyd Jones (Gil Kolirin) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Cazador (Adrian Hughes) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales * Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Lester (Michael Beasley) / Insertos * Pandorum (2009) - Payton (Dennis Quaid) * Por el amor de un perro (2008) - Jim Harrington (Gary Donald) * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Joe Collins (Max Martini) * El vicio (2008) - Walker (Michael Madsen) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Apoleón (Terry Jernigan) * El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Shelly Bragg (David Alan Grier) * Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) - Jim (Ian Roberts) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Paul Budiansky (Collin Salmon) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Cardenal Pelayo (Luca Biagini) (doblaje mexicano) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Maximillian von Klem (Jan Grønli) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Gral. Tom Barnes (Angus MacInnes) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Nathanial Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Tnte. Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent) * Paranoia (2007) - Robert Turner (David Morse) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) (2ª versión) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Capitán Sandman (Todd Jensen) * El ilusionista (2006) - Insertos, Voces adicionales * Nacho Libre (2006) - Ramsés (César González) * El código Da Vinci (2006) - André Vernet (Jürgen Prochnow) * El escocés volador (2006) - Voces adicionales * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Ministro (Eric Epstein) / Presentación * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Saesee Tiin (Kenji Oates) * Aterrizaje forzoso (2005) - Cap. Williams (Michael Paré) * Constantine (2005) - Padre Henessy (Pruitt Taylor Vince) / Insertos * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Freddie (Anthony J. Ribustello) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Aguirre (Randy Quaid) * Venganza de sangre (2005) - Kagan (Ben Kingsley) * Batman inicia (2005) - Comisionado Gillian Loeb * Hotel Rwanda (2004) - George Rutaganda (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) * Millonarios (2004) - Papá (James Nesbitt) * Celular (2004) - Jack Tanner (Noah Emmerich) (2ª versión) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Taha (Bibi Naceri) * Las minas del rey Salomón (2004) - Allan Quatermain (Patrick Swayze) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Interrogador (Allan Graf) * Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Droide de batalla #1 * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * Todo por dinero (2002) - Bucum (Ice Cube) * The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Jack Darrow (Joe Penny) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Insertos * Telaraña (2001) - Ben Devine (Billy Burke) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Osman Atto (George Harris) * El esposo de otra mujer (2001) - Presentación * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - El demonio (Luís Melo) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tony "Dientes de bala" (Vinnie Jones) * Reglas de combate (2000) - Capitán Lee (Blair Underwood) * Soldado Universal 2: El regreso (1999) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) * Diamantes (1999) - Moses Agensky (Kurt Fuller) * Nuestro amor (1999) - Stan (Rob Reiner) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Sir Robert (Maury Chaykin) * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Alvin McCarron (Philip Baker Hall) * El mundo de Andy (1999) - Jerry Lawler (redoblaje) * Ojos de serpiente (1998) - Lincoln Tyler (Stan Shaw) * Armas peligrosas (1997) - Marcus (Michael Halsey) * Asteroide (1997) - Lloyd Morgan (Frank McRae) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Leamon Heath (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Johnny Stompanato (Paolo Seganti) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño (1997) - Sauce John (Graham Greene) * Flubber (1997) - Smith (Clancy Brown) * Sin rastro (1997) - Earl (M. C. Gainey) * Oveja negra (1996) - Drake Sabitch (Gary Busey) * El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Embajador Lee Lancaster (Robert Guillaume) * Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Jefe Sgto. Sam Rhodes (Vondie Curtis-Hall) / Sheperd (Jeffrey J. Stephen) * La bestia (1996) - Dr. Herbert Telley (Ronald Guttman) * Sabrina (1995) - Patrick Tyson (Richard Crenna) (redoblaje) * Bad Boys (1995) - Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) (doblaje original) * Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Bob Summers (Art James) * Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) - Mark (Paul Kynman) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Oficial Justice (Allen Payne) * El escudo de cristal (1995) - Comandante Clarence Massey (Richard Anderson) * El perfecto asesino (1994) - Hombre gordo (Frank Senger) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dial (Michael Ironside) * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Brady (Dan Hedaya) * Santana ¿Americano yo? (1992) - Pedro Santana (Sal Lopez) / Presentación e insertos * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Daugherty (John Heard) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Dave Flinton (Leo Burmester) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Harold Dawson (Wolfgang Bodison) * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - K.I.T.T. (William Daniels) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Melvin (Mel Winkler) (redoblaje) * Demasiado joven para morir: Parte 2 (1990) - Fiscal Rynerson (R.D. Call) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Mason Storm (Steven Seagal) * Depredador 2 (1990) - Rey Willie (Calvin Lockhart) * Eso (1990) - Sr. Denbrough (Steven Hilton) / Sr. Gedreau (William B. Davis) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Vigo (Whilelm von Homburg, voz de Max von Sydow) (3ª versión) * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Sgto. Hayes (Tom Berenger) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Buck (James Dietz) (redoblaje) * Fuga a la medianoche (1988) - Alonzo Mosely (Yaphet Kotto) * El río (1984) - Dave Birkin (Andy Stahl) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Jay "Chef" Hicks (Frederic Forrest) (redoblaje) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Cónsul 5to. Arios (Jack Hawkins) (3ª versión) Películas animadas Patrick Warburton * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Joe Swanson * Space Chimps: Misión espacial - Titán (ambas versiones) Otros * Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica - Narrador (trailer) * Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Víctor * Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania - Vince McMahon * Trolls - Rey Peppy (Jeffrey Tambor) * Turbo - Chicotazo (Samuel L. Jackson) * Rango - Alcalde * La era de hielo - Rhino Frank * El cadáver de la novia - Bonejangles * Chicken Little - Entrenador * Zambezia - Budzo (doblaje de Sony) * Jorge, el curioso - Ivan * Carnada para tiburón - Nerissa * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Megatron * Open Season 3 - Boog (Matthew J. Munn) * Open Season 2 - Boog (Mike Epps) * La dama y el vagabundo - Triste (redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Triste * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Sr. Green * Los Simpson: la película - Dr. Hibbert / Seymour Skinner / Barney Gomez / Lou / Jimbo Jones * Los campeones de la lucha libre - Mr. Profesional * El gato con botas - Ogro (Kevin Dorsey) * ¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico - El Maléfico (Tim Curry) * Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Richard Clayton Kensington / Marco Axelbender / Albert Hinkey * La leyenda de Klaus - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Meowth / Slowking / Narrador * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Meowth / Narrador * La película Pokémon: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Meowth / Narrador / Presentador * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Meowth / Narrador * La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - Meowth / Narrador * La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Meowth / Narrador * Street Fighter II: La película - E. Honda * Paprika: El reino de los sueños - Toshimi Konakawa * My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes - Wolfram * The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Escanor * Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo - Barton Rosch Series de TV Vernon Wells * Power Rangers: Fuerza del tiempo - Ransick * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Ransick Forest Whitaker * Mentes criminales - Sam Cooper * Mentes criminales: Conducta sospechosa - Sam Cooper Otros * El último reino - Sigurd / Bloodhair (Ola Rapace) * Gotham - Presentación e insertos / Raymond Earl "La Cabra" (Christopher James Baker) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) * Chica indiscreta (2008-2011) ** Roadie (Craig Walker) (temp. 1, ep. 17) ** Hombre de seguridad (Will Blagrove) (temp. 3, ep. 44) ** Asistente (Parques Wolé) (temp. 3, ep. 52) ** Morfeo (Laurence Fishburne) (temp. 5, ep. 95) * El suceso - Presidente Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) * CSI: New York - Mac Taylor (Gary Sinise) (temps. 3-6, desde ep. 12) * Lost ** Caésar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 98) ** Francis Heatherton (Jim Piddock) (1ª temporada, ep. 15) ** Jonas Whitfield (Steven Elder) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Guardabosques (Tedd Dillon) ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma") ** Nazrak (Mark Bromilow) ("La Historia del Asistente de Mago") ** Capitán Jonas Cutter (Charles S. Dutton) ("La Historia del Tesoro del Capitán Cutter 1 y 2") ** Badge (Roland Smith) ("La Historia de Badge") * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Sargento Slater (Richard Moll) (temp. 2, ep. 26) ** Jimmy el verdugo (Sylvian Cecile) (temp. 2, ep. 43) ** Domin-A-Tron (temp. 3, ep. 60) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Padre de Jonathan (Joseph Edward) (temp. 1, ep. 21) ** Joe Polletti (Brian Sullivan) (temp. 3, ep. 13) ** Ray Dunstan (Ray Fitzgerald) (temp. 3, ep. 22) ** Ray Bevins (Joe Morton) (temp. 4, ep. 23) ** Oficial de Inmigración y Aduana (Curtis McClarin) (temp. 6, ep. 2) ** Ronald McCain (Michael O'Keefe) (temp. 6. ep. 5) ** Fat Tony (Jeffery V. Thompson) (temp. 6, ep. 10) ** Agente de la DEA Jack Hammond (Mitch Pileggi) (temp. 6, ep. 16) ** Steve (Sean Haberle) (temp. 8, ep. 9) ** Charlie Moss (James Naughton) (temp. 8, ep. 13) ** Chukwei Bothame (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) (temp. 9, ep. 10) ** Oficial Lowell Harris (Johnny Messner) (temp. 9, ep. 15) ** Padre Theo Burnett (Robert Wisdom) (temp. 10, ep. 17) ** Detective Victor Moran (Delroy Lindo) (temp. 10, ep. 18) * Mi nombre es Earl - Randy Hickey (Ethan Suplee) * ICarly - Director Ted Franklin (Tim Russ) * Level Up - Black Death * Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Animus (como Megazord) (2ª voz) * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Antiguo Sensei (James Gaylyn) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Galvanax (Richard Simpson) * Power Rangers: Beast Morphers - Adam Daniels (Kevin Copeland) * Mr. Meaty - Doug, el guardia * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Kirby Morris (Windell Middlebrooks) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Frank Atwood (Kevin Sorbo) * Anatomía según Grey - Dr. Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) * La ley y el orden - Voces adicionales * Noches de terror - Presentador * El Encantador de Perros - Narración * Frasier - Frasier Crane (2ª voz) (Kelsey Grammer) * Highlander: El inmortal - Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) * Engáñame si puedes - Agente Ben Reynolds (Mekhi Phifer) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas * Héroes verdaderos - Voces diversas * SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Capitán Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) / otros * En el corazón del sur - Lavon Hayes (Cress Williams) * Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Lorenzo (Anthony Alabi) (temp. 1, ep. 21) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) (versión Sony) Telefilmes * Catástrofe inminente (2015) - Steven Lannon (Joe Lando) * Dragones de Camelot (2014) - Lancelot (Mark Griffin) * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Insertos * Deseos de Navidad (2006) - Eddie Duran (Nathaniel DeVeaux) Telenovelas brasileñas Herson Capri * Rock Story - Salomón Machado "Gordo" * Mujeres ambiciosas - Octavio * La sombra de Helena - Ricardo Noronha * Laberintos del corazón - Plinio Campana * Insensato corazón - Horacio Cortez José Wilker * Rastros de mentiras - Dr. Herbert Marques * El Sucesor - Floriano Pereira * Gabriela - Coronel Jesuíno Mendonça Jackson Antunes * Amazonia - Bastião * Niña moza - Delegado Antero Marco Nanini * Salve al rey - Augusto de Lurton * ¡Qué vida buena! - Prof. Pancracio Martino/Ing. Pandolfo Martino Otros * A través del tiempo - Genaro / Genaro Donatelli (Roberto Pirillo) * El negocio - Leó (André Bankoff) * Flor del Caribe - Alaor (Gésio Amadeu) * CuChiCheos - Cassiano/Victor Valentín (Nuno Leal Maia) * Escrito en las estrellas - Jofre Ferreira / Gentil Nogueira (Murilo Grossi) * Vivir la vida - Gustavo de Araújo Rocha (Marcello Airoldi) * India, una historia de amor - Manu Meetha (Osmar Prado) * El profeta - Arlindo (Ricardo Pavão) Documentales * Gigantes del océano - Narrador (Stephen Fry) * 1000 maneras de morir - Voces diversas * Cómo se filmó Parque jurásico - Anfitrión (James Earl Jones) Narración de tráilers * Un guardaespaldas escolar Intérprete * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - "Tú no eres yo" Dirección de doblaje Audiomaster 3000 * Animorphs * Apocalypse Now (redoblaje) * Cold Squad * El Cuervo 3: La salvación * El diario del destino * Guardianes de la bahía * Highlander: El inmortal (temps. 3-6) * Los expedientes secretos X * Los expedientes secretos X: Enfrenta al futuro * Los expedientes secretos X: La película * Pokémon (temps. 1-6) * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns * Pokémon: El Origen de Mewtwo * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Voltron: La tercera dimensión * Wheel Squad * Xena: La princesa guerrera Candiani Dubbing Studios * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 1) * Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger y el templo del mar Otros * Highlander: El inmortal (temps. 1-2) (Procineas S.C.L.) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (Intersound) * Iron Kid (Dubbing House) Videojuegos * Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Edward Buck * Halo: Reach - Sargento Edward Buck * Halo 3 - Sargentos / Soldados SCDO * Halo 4 - Andrew del Rio * Halo 5: Guardians - Edward Buck * Smite - Conejo de Chocolate de Jade * Mortal Kombat X - Jax / Baraka / Triborg * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Detective Marciano * Lego Dimensions - General Zod * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Shikaku Nara * League of Legends - Ryze (2ª voz) * Injustice 2 - Jay Garrick * Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Jonah Maiava * Spider-Man - Voces adicionales * LEGO: Jurassic World - M. B. Nash * Gears 5 - Keegan Locución * Medicamento Conazol * Pan Molido Bimbo * Old Spice Odor Blocker (2015) Trabajo en TV Azteca * Conductor del programa Rompekabezas del canal Proyecto 40. * Voz institucional de Azteca 13 entre 2006 y agosto de 2014. Desde octubre de 2016, vuelve a ser voz del canal para los promocionales de las series estelares del mismo. * Voz en off de la sección "Cinema Estelar Platinum" de Azteca 7, junto con el locutor oficial Francisco Airto Sánchez. * Presta su voz a Azteca América, Corporativo Grupo Salinas y Fundación Azteca. * Locutor en voz-off del programa de Azteca 13, "La Historia Detrás del Mito". * Anunciador oficial de eventos de Azteca Deportes (excepto Box Azteca). * Narración de la vida de los participantes del reality show "La Academia: 10 años". * Locución en off del programa "Al Extremo" (2010-2017). * Locución en off del programa "Las tardes con la Bigorra" (2016-2017). * Locución en off del canal ADN 40 (13 de marzo de 2017-presente). Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana (hasta 2013, desde 2018) * CineDub * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House (hasta 2010; desde 2018) * Fogarty Studios * Globo * Intersound * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * Koe Dubbing Masters México (desde 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX (desde 2018) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México (hasta 2019) * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sonomex * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2014) * TOPaudio * Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades * En algunos episodios de Los Simpson de las temporadas 19, 20, 21 y 22, cuando Sebastián Llapur estuvo ausente por distintas razones, Gerardo lo reemplazó en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios, esos fueron el Abuelo Simpson, Krusty y Willie principalmente. Más adelante, Llapur interpretó a los personajes de Barney y el Dr. Hibbert en el episodio "El pequeño gran amor de Moe", debido a una indisponibilidad de Gerardo. También dobló al Profesor Frink en algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25, algunos donde sí participó Llapur doblando otros de sus personajes fijos. Esto dejó de ocurrir en la 25ª temporada cuando Llapur dejó de aparecer en la serie y se asignó nuevos actores para sus personajes fijos. * Tanto Gerardo como Juan Carlos Tinoco son las voces habituales de Dwayne Johnson, y comparten algunos de sus personajes como en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés y G.I. Joe: El Contraataque: Juan Carlos lo dobló en los tráilers mientras que Gerardo en los largometrajes. * Gerardo comparte algunos personajes que también fueron interpretados por Alejandro Abdalah: ** Ambos han interpretado a Megatron y a Galvatron; Abdalah lo ha hecho en el anime Transformers G1 y en Transformers: La película. Mientras que Gerardo lo ha hecho en el también anime Transformers: Nueva generación, la franquicia de películas de acción en vivo (sin contar la cuarta película), la serie Transformers: Prime y en la película Predacons Rising; teniendo al legendario Frank Welker como la voz original en inglés de este personaje. ** Ambos también interpretaron al demonio Apoleón en las versiones animada y de acción en vivo de El progreso del peregrino; Abdalah lo interpretó en la película animada, mientras que Gerardo lo hizo en el reinicio del 2008. * Gerardo también comparte algunos personajes y actores con Blas García. ** Ambos son las dos voces oficiales de Samuel L. Jackson, teniendo también en cuenta que los dos comparten el personaje de Nick Fury del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Mientras que en el caso de Gerardo, él interpretó a dicho personaje desde su primera en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro y lo interpretaría hasta el estreno de Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. Ya después en Avengers: Era de Ultrón, el personaje pasaría a ser interpretado por Blas García. *** Curiosamente, García ya había interpretado a Nick Fury en las películas animadas de The Ultimates Avengers en su versión mexicana. * En la versión original de Un agente de familia y Padre de familia existe un chiste recurrente en donde los personajes de Stan Smith y Joe Swanson en varias ocasiones son confundidos, comparados y hasta toman el lugar del otro, curiosamente en español latino Gerardo Vásquez presta su voz a estos dos personajes. * También comparte personajes con el actor Alejandro Vargas Lugo: **En Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Alejandro dobló a Puro Hueso / Huesos en las primeras 5 temporadas mientras que Gerardo lo dobló en la sexta temporada. **En CSI: New York, Alejandro dobló a Mac Taylor en las primeras 3 temporadas y Gerardo lo dobló desde la tercera hasta la sexta temporada. **En Harvey Birdman, abogado, Alejandro dobló a Phil Ken Sebben en los primeros 32 episodios mientras que Gerardo lo dobló en el resto de la serie. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020